1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color correction method in a color display device and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a color correction method and apparatus using two-dimensional (2-D) chromaticity partitioning. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 96-14711, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color display device, such as a color television receiver, receives and demodulates a color signal which is produced according to a broadcast standard (e.g., NTSC or PAL) and is displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT). However, the received color signal is distorted for various reasons. One of the main reasons is due to color signal processing in the color TV receiver. In other words, there exists a difference between an input color and an output color from the CRT due to the difference between the characteristics of the R, G, B phosphor in the CRT and those of a predetermined broadcasting standard. Also, a color deviation of intermediate colors is generated due to non-linearity of the color TV receiver circuit.
Further, an output device such as a color TV receiver sometimes requires a visual-sensitive color correction process in order to complement insufficient portions of the original colors or accommodate a difference in personal preference on colors. A color correction apparatus is an apparatus for correcting the phase and amplitude of a color signal initially input to a color display device so as to be the same as that of a final output signal.
One of the typical color correction apparatuses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,875 issued Sep. 22, 1987 to Hiroyasu Kishi and entitled, "AUTOMATIC HUE CORRECTION CIRCUIT." In the apparatus, a received color signal is corrected to suit a user's taste in colors by adjusting two reference phases in a chromaticity demodulator of a color TV receiver. However, such an apparatus causes distortion of colors other than the user's desired color.
A partial color correction method using six hue areas in chromaticity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,080 issued Jan. 29, 1991 to Takanori Ito and entitled, "COLOR CORRECTION DEVICE WITH A HUE AREA JUDGEMENT UNIT TO DETERMINE CORRECTION PARAMETERS." However, the partial color correction method has difficulty in carrying out the partial color correction for colors which are a mix of the primary colors.